Meeting Heroes
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Two wrestling fans get to meet their favorite wrestlers and end up falling for two of them . James Storm/OC, Kazarian/OC
1. Meeting The Wrestlers

_A/N: This is a story for my friend Wolfgirl 2013 as a way of saying thank you . She has been giving me a lot of support lately. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that will appear in this story ._

**Meeting Heroes **

Chapter 1 : Meeting the Wrestlers

**The House **

" Dani ! Hey Dani , " Gerri called upstairs .

" Yes , Gerri ? " Dani asked .

" You about ready to go ? " Gerri asked smiling at her friend . Gerri was decked out in a AMW t-shirt , jeans , and boots .

" Yes , I am , but where are we going ? " Dani asked she was wearing a Bad Influence t-shirt , jeans , and tennis shoes.

Dani and Gerri are best friends and love wrestling , so , Gerri decided to surprise her friend with a trip to the fan fair that was in town . Gerri had read about it online that quite a few wrestlers were going to be in town for a big event and had went as far as getting VIP passes to talk with some of them .

" You ' ll see soon enough , " Gerri said picking up the keys to the car and both girls walked out of the house .

" I ' m worried . " Dani said .

" Don ' t be , today will be fun for both of us . " Gerri smiled .

**Fairgrounds **

Gerri drove out to the fairgrounds where Dani saw a sign , " Wrestling Fanfair - Come and Meet Your Favorite Wrestlers and Watch Great Matches " .

" Gerri , you did not ? " Dani asked .

" I did , " Gerri pulling into the fairgrounds parking lot and finding a parking space .

" But, we don ' t have tickets . " Dani looked at Gerri confused.

" Yes , we do and VIP passes . You want to meet some of the wrestlers and watch the show ? " Gerri asked pulling the tickets and passes out of her pocket .

" Yeah , " Dani smiled.

Both girls got out of the car and walked up to the gate showing the security their passes and tickets .

" This way to the VIP area , * The big security guard said .

" He ' s scary , " Dani shivered .

" Nonsense , he is just here to protect the wrestlers and make sure fans don ' t cause trouble . " Gerri said as they both followed the security guard .

" Okay , the wrestlers are in there . " The security guard said pointing to the door .

" Thank you , " Gerri said to the security guard .

Gerri and Dani walked through the door and saw tables lined up against the wall , with different wrestlers around . Both looked around until they saw the line for Fortune and Chris Harris .

" So, you want to meet them ? " Gerri asked .

" Yes, lets go . " Dani said and both girl stepped in line as they were handed pictures of the boys .

They waited in line which seemed like forever and then they were close to the table where they could see the six wrestlers sitting at the table . Christopher Daniels was the first one closest to them , then Frankie Kazarian , AJ Styles , Robert Roode, Chris Harris and James Storm at the end . Daniels was the first one to speak to them too .

" Hey , ladies , how are you this morning ? " Christopher asked .

" We ' re good . " Gerri and Dani both said at the same time as they gave Daniels the pic to sign .

" Nice, Bad Influence shirt , sweetheart . " Kazarian said to Dani who blushed at Kaz calling her sweetheart .

" Thanks , " Dani said as Kazarian signed his pic for the girls .

" Don ' t worry girls , we have Bad Influence on a leash . " AJ said getting both girls to laugh .

" AJ , we are perfectly tamed . " Daniels said .

" On what day of the week ? " Roode asked .

" Everyday of the week , " Kaz answered .

" You girls going to watch the show ? " Bobby asked Dani and Gerri .

" Yes , we are . " Gerri said as Roode signed his pic .

" Ever been to a wrestling show before ? " Chris Harris asked with a smile .

" No , this is our first . " Gerri and Dani both said letting the Wildcat sign his pic .

" Ah , we have a couple of first timers and by the way Bad Influence the AMW shirt looks better . " James Storm said in his thick Tennessee accent .

" Thank you , " Gerri smiling at the Cowboy .

" Yeah, yeah, Storm . " Daniels said .

" He ' s right boys , the AMW shirt does look good . " Harris said .

" Hush Wildcat , " Kaz shook his head at Wildcat .

" Have fun watching the show ladies . " AJ and Roode both said staying out of it .

" Thank you , " Dani and Gerri said and walked from the table .

They also got the Naturals , Hardys , Petey Williams , Eric Young , Gail Kim , Lita , Jackie Moore , Maria, Jeff Jarrett , Sting , Edge , Christian , and Jericho ' s autograph while they were at the VIP area and then they went to their seats and waited for the start of the show .

" Gerri , you are very sneaky . " Dani said .

" I know , but it was worth seeing you blush at Frankie Kazarian . " Gerri said .

" Hush , he was cute and he complimented my shirt . " Dani said .

" Yeah , the Bad Influence shirt , are you glad that I got it for you now ? " Gerri asked her friend .

" Yes , I am , but what about you smiling at James Storm ? You must be happy about me getting you that AMW shirt ? " Dani questioned .

" Yes , I am but who couldn ' t smile at that southern twang and blue eyes . " Gerri said .

At that moment Kaz and Storm both approached them .

" Uhm , excuse me ladies , " Storm said as he approached .

" Uh , yes , what can we do for you ? " Gerri asked looking at Dani who had no clue what Kazarian and James Storm would want with them .

" We were wondering if you girls would be our special guests for the evening ? You can come backstage and hang out with the guys and us . " Kaz said .

" Seriously ? " Dani asked .

" Yes , " Kaz and Storm both said .

" Okay , " Dani and Gerri both said .

" Then get your stuff and come on . " James said holding his hand out to Gerri while Kaz was doing the same for Dani .

The girls grabbed their stuff and took the boys ' hands and was lead to the lounge area not knowing what was in store for them , but were happy to be around Storm and Kazarian .


	2. Redneck Rebel Association

_A/N: So that was an interesting first start and the ladies get to hang with the stars ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers that may appear in this story ._

Chapter 2: Redneck Rebel Association

**Backstage - Lounge Area**

" In here ladies , " James smiled holding the door to the lounge for the girls .

" Thank you , " Gerri said for the both of them because Dani was to nervous to say anything .

" She okay ? " Kazarian asked as the girls saw Harris and AJ sitting in the lounge .

" Yeah, she is a little shy . " Gerri looked at Dani .

" So, what are you names ? " James asked as Daniels and Roode walked in .

" I ' m Gerri Duke . " Gerri said and looked at Dani .

" Danielle Wolf but you can call me Dani . " Dani said blushing again .

" Cowboy , James Storm , " James said introducing himself .

" Frankie Kazarian but these guys call me Kaz . " Kazarian said to them .

" Christopher Daniels , you can call me CD . " Daniels said .

" Robert Roode , Bobby to the boys . " Roode hugged them both .

" Allen Jones, AJ Styles , don ' t worry about Bobby he likes to give hugs . " AJ said shaking his head at Bobby .

" Wildcat , Chris Harris . " Harris said .

" So, uhm , what are we doing back here ? " Gerri asked .

" You girls are our special guests for tonight . We wanted you guys to enjoy the show with us . " Kazarian said .

" Why ? " Dani asked .

" Because , I don ' t like staring at guys all night . " James joked .

" James , " Chris said .

" That ' s my name , don ' t wear it out Wildcat . " James said both girls laughing at him .

" So , you girls want anything ? " Roode asked .

" No , we ' re good . " Gerri and Dani both said .

" So , how do you know each other ? " AJ asked .

" College roommates , " Gerri said .

" So , both of you are in college ? " Daniels asked .

" College graduates . " Dani said .

" So , what do you girls major in ? " Harris asked .

" Art , " Gerri said .

" You are an artist ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , I am , I love to draw and paint . " Gerri said .

" What about you Dani ? " Daniels asked .

" History , " Dani said .

" We have some smart ladies here with us guys . " Kazarian said .

" I agree . " Roode smiled .

" Well , I guess its time for the show to start . " AJ said looking down at his watch .

" Who goes first ? " Gerri asked , sitting on the couch in between Storm and Harris .

" Eric Young . " Harris said .

Kazarian was turning on the TV monitor in the lounge as Dani sat in one of the chairs at the table with Roode and AJ , Kaz soon joined them three . Daniels was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch .

" Let the games begin . " Daniels said in his best Julius Caesar voice .

" I got refreshments . " Storm pulled out a beer .

" Of course you do . " Roode and AJ said .

" Got another one of those Cowboy ? " Harris asked .

" Yeah , Chris , here . " James said handing Wildcat another beer .

" You two and beer . " Kazarian said .

" Yeah it taste good before a match . " Chris said as he took a drink from the beer .

" Nothing wrong with having a beer . " James added opening the beer bottle and drinking some .

" Nope , not at all . " Gerri said .

" Here we go again . " Dani shook her head .

" You like beer ? " Daniels asked .

" Yep , I would have to turn in my Redneck Rebel membership card if I didn ' t like beer . " Gerri said .

" Redneck Rebel membership card ? What is that ? " Roode asked while Storm and Harris were both laughing .

" Its the card you get after you go through every step to becoming a RR or Redneck Rebel . See here it is . " Gerri said pulling out the Redneck Rebel Association card and the requirements from her jacket .

" Lets see this . Requirement one must be Southern . " AJ said .

" Check , " Storm and Harris said .

" For who ? " Kazarian asked .

" Us , " Storm and Harris both said again .

" Two , must be American . " AJ said .

" Check . " Storm and Harris looked at each other .

" Must love country music and know how to party . " AJ kept reading .

" Check and check . " Storm and Harris continued .

" Must drink beer and Jack Daniels . " AJ laughed at that part .

" Check on both . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Harris agreed .

" Wow, that ' s it . " AJ said .

" We have a check on everyone of them . " Harris said .

" That means you two are Redneck Rebels . " Gerri said .

" Gerri , seriously , Redneck Rebels . " Dani laughed .

" Yep , " Gerri smiled .

" So , what comes with membership ? " Storm asked .

" Nothing , just proof that you like to have a good time . " Gerri said as AJ handed the Redneck Rebel Association membership card and requirements back to Gerri .

" And how do you get one of those cards ? " Harris asked .

" I got a couple . Here proof that you guys are Redneck Rebels . " Gerri pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to Storm and Harris .

" Thank you . " Harris said looking at it .

" I always knew I was a redneck now I got the proof to go with it . " James said as all of them laughed at that .


	3. Double Trouble

_A/N: FYI , guys I really am apart of the Redneck Rebel Association . Now on to the story. _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . _

Chapter 3 : Double Trouble

**Lounge Area**

" Well that was an interesting first round . " AJ said freaked out by Sam Shaw .

" Creepy bastard . " Roode shook his head .

" Don ' t ever give him your location . " Storm said .

" Time for the eight man tag match . " Harris said standing up .

" Yep , " Daniels said .

" Who ' s in it ? " Dani asked .

" AMW and Bad Influence vs. BroMans, EC3, and Spud . " Kaz said standing up .

" Cool , " Gerri said .

" Don ' t worry Bobby and AJ will be in here with you ladies . " James said walking out the door .

" So , no one will bother you two . " Kaz said as he and Daniels followed James out the room with Harris bringing up the rear .

" Good luck , " The girls called to them .

**Ring **

Everyone in the arena was ready for the next match as Guilty played in the arena telling the arrival of America ' s Most Wanted . The fans were on their feeting happy to see the original team of TNA back together after so many years apart .

" This is an eight - man tag match , introducing first the team of Wildcat Chris Harris and Cowboy James Storm , America ' s Most Wanted . " The ring announcer said .

Then Bad Influences music was played .

" And their partners for the evening the Fallen Angel , Christopher Daniels and Kazarian . " The ring announcer said .

Then BroMans, EC3, and Spud came out to their music and the ref rang the bell with Kazarian and Robbie E starting off. They locked up with Kaz pushing Robbie E to the far corner of the ring and giving him a chop and then a punch in the face . Then threw him into his team ' s corner , tagging in Daniels who started chopping the hell out of Robbie ' s chest .

**Lounge Area**

While the match was going on the girls were watching the match with much interest.

" Ow, that had to hurt . " Gerri said holding her chest .

" You have no idea . " AJ said .

" Aw, look at Frankie . What ? " Dani asked getting a look from the others .

" You just said that out loud . " Roode said .

" Whoops , " Dani said blushing and hiding behind Gerri .

" She has a crush on Frankie . Ooo , look at Storm , go get them Cowboy . " Gerri cheered .

" And sounds like someone has a crush on the Cowboy . " AJ and Roode both said .

" She does , " Dani said .

" Hey , he is the man . " Gerri gave a thumbs up .

" Right , " Roode said .

" Aw what do we have here Aries ? " Kid Kash walked into the lounge with Austin Aries .

" Its two beautiful ladies in the presence of crap and talking about crap . Now ladies if you want to be impressed by the old and out date TNA guys then that is your choice , but you should know they ' re much better options available to you like us . " Aries said .

" Couldn ' t have said it better myself Aries . So , how about a date ? " Kash said putting a hand on Gerri .

" Sorry , I don ' t date stupid and get your hand off of me . " Gerri said stepping back as AJ and Roode got in between the girls and Aries and Kash .

" Kash , I don ' t think the nice lady wants you putting your hands on her , now back off . " Roode said glaring .

" Oh, and what are you going to do about it Robert ? " Aries asked.

Roode made to move towards them , but AJ put a hand on Bobby ' s shoulder making him stop .

" Bobby , you don ' t need to get in trouble because of them . " AJ said .

" Right , " Roode agreed with AJ .

" So , how about it ladies ? Want to hang out with us instead of the pieces of crap in here and their friends out in the ring ? " Aries asked .

" No , we don ' t . " Gerri and Dani both said .

" Sorry ladies , but you are not allowed to say no to us . " Kash and Aries pushed in trying to get to the girls , but Aries was pulled out of the room by the collar of his shirt .

" What the hell ? Let go of my shirt . " Aries turned around to see himself face to face with the Wildcat .

AMW and Bad Influence were back after they had won their match and were now showered and dressed .

" Don ' t even think about it . " Harris said as Storm threw Kash out of the room .

" You two should treat the nice ladies with respect and when they tell you no or ask you to leave then you shouldn ' t push to get closer to them . Now scram before my boot finds your ass . " James said .

" What ever losers . " Kash said as he and Aries left not wanting to deal with all of the Fortune and Chris Harris at the same time .

" Looks like both of them are cowards , too . " Kazarian said .

" Hmm, those are two of the biggest rats I have ever seen . " Daniels said .

" Thank you for taking up for us . " Gerri said .

" Yes , thank you . " Dani said .

" Don ' t worry about it , " Roode said .

" Men are not men when they decide to mess with women , they start to resemble that thing you scrap off the bottom of your boot . " Storm said .

" Yeah , men like that are the ones who are a waste to the valuable oxygen the rest of need to survive . " AJ added .

" So , whose match is next ? " Dani asked .

" That would be mine , Storm , you don ' t mind if I kick your most recent partner ' s ass do you ? " Roode asked .

" Oh , Gunner , no go ahead , just remember he hits kind of hard . " James said .

" Sure " Roode said getting up from his chair in the lounge .

" Good luck , It Factor . " Dani and Gerri both said .

" Don ' t worry ladies , I got this taken care of , I am the It Factor after all . " Roode said .

" So , we have heard . " AMW both said .

" Don ' t forget you are also the Canadian Enforcer . " Gerri said .

" That too , later girls , guys . " Roode said walking out of the lounge area .

" Gerri , I hope we don ' t see Aries and Kash again . " Dani said to Gerri .

" I agree those two are trouble for sure . " Gerri agreed .

" Don ' t worry ladies , we won ' t let them get to you . " Frankie said .

" Seriously , you guys are going to protect us ? " Dani asked .

" Yeah , of course , nobody messes with you with us around . Right boys ? " James asked looking around .

Daniels , Harris and AJ agreed with their friends.

" And Bobby would agree to if he was still in here . " Harris added .

" Hmm, you guys could be trouble too . " Dani said .

" Double Trouble . " Gerri said .

" But , we are the good kind of trouble . " AJ said .

" Yeah , the kind that likes to have fun and a good time . Not the creepy kind of trouble . " Daniels agreed with AJ .

" So , I guess we are going to have to deal with you guys ? " Dani asked .

" Don ' t worry we ' re not that bad , just watch Storm around the booze . " Harris said .

" Hey, I happened to be a very responsible beer drinker . What about you Harris ? You drink too . " Storm said .

" I am a responsible drinker . " Harris agreed .

" Just what I thought . " Gerri said .

" Double Trouble . " Gerri and Dani both said .


	4. Dream Big

_A/N : Oh , boy Aries and Kash causing trouble for the group not good . Lets see what else will happen ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any WWE , TNA , ROH , or any other wrestlers that may appear in this story . Although I do wish I could own AMW , but somebody doesn't like to share . _

Chapter 4 : Dream Big

**Lounge Area **

Dani and Gerri stayed in the lounge with the boys watching the rest of the matches . Bobby Roode won against Bully Ray Dudley and AJ Styles end up beating EC3 in the main event .

" Wow , that showed EC3 . " Dani said .

" Yeah , AJ ' s an incredible wrestler . " Gerri added .

" AJ has always been like that . " Kazarian said .

" Yes , he has , you should try standing on the opposite side of the ring from him . He doesn ' t fail to bring the fight or entertain the fans . " Daniels said watching his longtime friend .

" So , what ' s after this ? " Dani asked looking at Gerri .

" I didn ' t have anything planned for after the show . " Gerri answered .

" How about you girls go out with us ? " James asked .

" You sure ? " Gerri asked .

" Yeah, we always like to go hang out after the show , so , why don ' t you girls join us ? " Frankie asked .

" What do you think Gerri ? " Dani asked .

" Sounds like fun , so , we ' ll do it . But , what about my car ? " Gerri asked .

" How about we can have it dropped off and then you two ride in the limo with us ? " Roode suggested .

" Okay , " Gerri said .

" Wow , but how will you guys know where to go ? " Dani asked .

" Good question , " Daniels said .

" How about James and I ride with them , and then we call to let you guys know where to bring the limo too ? " Harris asked .

" Not a bad idea , " Storm looked at Chris .

" Alright sounds good . " Dani and Gerri both said .

" So , you girls are going out with us ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , we are . " Gerri said .

" And we are going to meet them in the limo , once AMW lets us know where when the girls drop off their car . " Roode said .

" Sounds good to me . " AJ said .

**Later **

A little while later Gerri and Dani were back in Gerri ' s car with James Storm and Chris Harris heading to the girls place to drop off Gerri ' s car . The silence was deafening because the girls didn ' t know what to think of America ' s Most Wanted finding out where they lived or the rest of Fortune . Soon Storm started whistling to keep the silence from getting creepy .

" James , " Chris said looking over at his best friend .

" That ' s my name don ' t wear it out . " James said both girls started giggling .

" See what you started ? " Chris asked James .

" Sorry about your damn luck , Cat . " James said making both girls laugh .

" Yeah and the girls are laughing at you . " Chris pointed out to the Cowboy .

" Its good to make people laugh Chris you should try it sometime . " James said .

Gerri glanced at Dani smiling .

" Yeah , I know you do Gerri . " Dani said knowing what her friend was thinking .

" How do you know what she is thinking even when she didn ' t say anything ? " James asked Dani .

" Being friends for a while helps . " Gerri said .

" So , what was she thinking ? " Harris asked Dani .

Gerri looked at Dani again and nodded .

" Gerri was thinking about how much she loves the twang coming from the James , right girl ? " Dani looked at Gerri .

" That would be it . " Gerri said as she turned onto their road .

" Oh , so , you like the twang huh ? " James asked .

" Yes , I do . " Gerri said .

" Aw , shucks . " James blushed making Chris gagged and James smacked him on the back of the head .

" Ow , James . " Chris said .

" Be tactiful will you Chris , we are in the company of very nice ladies . " James said .

" When are you tactiful James ? " Chris asked .

" Uh , " James said .

" Yeah, thats what I thought . " Chris said .

" Hang on man , I ' m thinking . " James said scratching his head .

" Good luck with that . " Chris shook his own head .

" He ' s so adorable . " Gerri blurted out before she could stop herself making Dani laugh .

" What ?! " AMW both asked .

" Nothing , don ' t mind me . " Gerri said secretly cursing herself for blurting that out with both of AMW sitting in the car .

" You just said I was adorable . " James said making Gerri blush a deep red .

" Uhm , we ' re here . " Gerri said pulling into the drive way of their house . Gerri put the car in park and as they all got out .

" I will take our stuff to the house Gerri . " Dani said taking both of their things into the house .

" So , you two live together ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , we do and have since college . " Gerri said .

" So , you said you were an Art Major , what do you want to be ? " James asked .

" I ' ve always had a dream of opening up my own Art Studio and Gallery . " Gerri said .

" Wow , big dream . " Harris said .

" Yes , and lot of work , its hard to get artists to notice your work . A lot of times art scholars and critics are looking for something in particular and most of the time your art does measure up to their standards . But , art is my passion and what I love the most . " Gerri said .

" Then if its your passion and what you love the most and if its your biggest dream, then don ' t let anyone stop you . " James said .

" But what if I mess up ? " Gerri asked .

" Hold your head up and move on . If you really love something you should never give up on it just because you mess up and make mistakes . As we go through life mistakes are bound to happen because no one is perfect . Hell , I ' ve messed up and made some mistakes , but that never kept me from following what I love to do . So , you shouldn ' t give up either . We don ' t quit on what we love we just use our experiences to make us stronger and better people . " Chris said making Gerri look at the Wildcat .

" Cat ' s right and as far as your art , as long as you feel inside your heart that what you are doing is right then don ' t let other people judge you so harshly . Critics and haters are going to do what they do and that is criticise and hate others for the gifts and talents they weren ' t given , so , you shouldn ' t let them bother you . " James added .

" So , what does that mean ? " Gerri asked .

" Dream big and don ' t give up . " Chris said .

" And don ' t let anybody make you regret what you know to be right and what you want in life . You only live for one person and that ' s yourself, its does matter what other people think . But , remember to always know the difference between right and wrong . " James smiled at her .

Dani walked out of the house .

" So , who is calling the others ? " Dani asked .

" I will call Bobby and let him know where we are . " James said calling the It Factor and letting them know where to come to pick them up .

Gerri was still deep in thought from what James and Chris said to her . They were both right with everything they said , and she could see that both of them were definitely the good guys. She liked the idea of getting to know both AMW members and especially getting to know James . They ' re was something special about the Tennessee Cowboy and she wanted to know what she was feeling towards him .


	5. Spud Incident

_A/N: So , Gerri got a little alone time to talk with AMW_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the WWE , TNA , ROH , or GFW wrestlers . I only own the story ._

Chapter 5 : Spud Incident

**Girl ' s House **

The limo arrived to pick up Gerri , Dani , and AMW at the girl ' s house and then the driver took them to the bar . Daniels and Kazarian was laughing at something that happened in the locker room .

" Man , I can ' t believe Spud did that , " Daniels shook his head at what he was thinking .

" Yeah , apparently he got an eye full from what I heard Anderson say . " Kazarian continued .

" What happened ? " Storm asked .

" Apparently someone kidnapped one of Spud ' s bowties in the guys locker room and hid it from him . So , when he noticed it missing he went searching for it and end up locked in the Knockouts locker room with the Beautiful People . " Daniels said .

" Oh , God , " Harris shook his head .

" Do you guys know who took his bowtie ? " Roode asked , the girls were just listening to the story curious .

" Alex Shelley , Petey Williams , and Sonjay Dutt . " Kazarian said .

" Our grand X-Division family . " Daniels said .

" Always getting into trouble . " AJ said .

" Hey , you and I use to be the ring leaders of that trouble Mister Allen Jones . " Daniels pointed out .

" Oh no , you were the trouble and I was just the one who got the blame for all of the trouble . " AJ defended himself .

" Yeah and both of Bad Influence are trouble . " Roode said .

" We take after AMW and Triple X , so , go figure . " Kaz said .

" Hey , wait , one minute James was the trouble . " Daniels and Harris both said .

" Will you guys please continue the story ? I was intrigued by what happened to Rockstar Spud . " James said .

" Well when Spud was locked in the locker room with the Velvet and Angelina , EC3 walked by and heard the girls scream bloody murder and then heard Spud yelp and went to see happened when Spud was tossed out the room door . Ethan said that may have been the first time Spud had ever seen a woman ' s assets , much less two of them . But , they ended up finding Spud ' s bowtie in his bag after our X-Division raiders put back in Spud ' s bag when he was out of the room . " Kazarian said .

" Ha , Spud saw the Beautiful People naked , I bet that made his day . I wish someone could have got his face on camera . " James cracked up .

" That little short shit is a pest if I ever saw one . " Harris said .

" Yeah , but he makes life in the locker room more entertaining , Chris . " Daniels laughed .

" He did win the British Bootcamp even though I got him drunk that night . " James said .

" Yeah , that maybe the reason he is bizarre , he couldn ' t handle the beer intake and please tell me you didn ' t give him Jack and Moonshine , Cowboy . " Roode looked at Storm .

" I gave him one shot of Jack and after he couldn ' t handle the one shot , I didn ' t go any further with it . I like my job well enough that I didn ' t want to risk something happening to Spud . " Storm said .

" That one shot maybe what drove him over the edge . " Harris said .

The girls started laughing at that point no longer able to contain it .

" What are you girls laughing at ? " AJ asked curiously .

" Rockstar Spud . " Gerri said .

" Man , where did Dixie find him at ? " Dani asked .

" No clue and at times he needs to be sent back . " Harris said .

" Aw, but I like watching him jump a mile high when ever he gets frightened . Or the different animals EC3 picks out for him to be that night . " Gerri said in her best kid voice .

" No , you just like watching him run from Willow . " Dani said .

" That too , " Gerri agreed .

" So you are not annoyed by him ? " Roode asked .

" Nah , the only thing that annoys me is Zema Ion and how he does the entrance for the Bro Mans . " Gerri said looking at the It Factor .

" Hmm , I can ' t stand Aries or Kash . " Dani said .

" If they would wrestle instead of talk I would be a lot happier , but that ' s not the case . " Gerri rolled her eyes .

" So , wait you don ' t have a problem with them ? " James asked .

" Oh , I have a problem with them and if Kash puts his hands on me again he will have a problem , but at the same time I can ' t deny the talent they have either . As much as can ' t stand either one of them , I have to admit they both have given some pretty entertaining matches from what I ' ve seen . " Gerri said .

" How long have you been watching wrestling ? " Daniels asked .

" 20 years , " Gerri said .

" Damn , that ' s along time , how old are you exactly ? " James asked .

" James , " Chris said looking at him .

" I don ' t mind Chris , I am 23 . " Gerri said .

" So , you are legal . " James said .

" Yes , I am , " Gerri said .

" What about you ? " Kazarian asked Dani .

" 22 soon to be 23 . " Dani said .

" Good , they are both legal to go into a bar . " AJ said .

" When will you be 23 ? " Roode asked .

" June 24 , " Dani said .

" Not that long , " Daniels said .

" Nope , " Dani looked at Gerri .

" Excited ? " Gerri asked .

" More scared of you . " Dani said .

" Why ? " AJ asked .

" Gerri has this thing that when ever your birthday is after you turn legal limit that ' s how many beers you have to drink or else you don ' t get a year older . " Dani informed the boys .

" So , I would have to drink 37 beers on June 1 , hmm , that ' s not so bad . " James said .

" You can drink way more than that Storm . " Harris said .

" What about you ? Do you think you can drink 41 beers , Cat ? " Roode asked .

" Sure , if I had too . I may need someone to carry me out after the fact , but I can down 41 beers . Of course , I rather have Jack , but Gerri said beers . " Chris said .

" Wildcat , if you can down 41 bottles of Jack , then you are the man in my book . I can barely get one and half down much less 41 . " Gerri said .

" Sounds like someone had a lot of practice drinking ? " Kazarian asked .

" Gerri started drinking underage . " Dani informed me .

" Did you really ? " James asked .

" For here in the States yes , for me being in Cancun , Mexico for my senior trip is a different story . " Gerri said .

" Yeah , the legal limit is different there . " Daniels said .

" Yes , it is . I have also been to Europe several times actually . " Gerri said .

" For what ? " Roode asked .

" I got a few chances to study art in different areas of the world while in college and in high school . Europe is definitely one of my favorite places to see art because its different from here and its also more primitive and historical . " Gerri explained .

" But , I thought Dani was into history ? " Kazarian questioned .

" I am , but sometimes the art and history world overlaps each other so we both know some of the same things in both areas . " Dani said .

" In high school , I always did better in Art , History , Literature , Cultural Studies , and anything else that dealt with human involvement in different time frames of Earth . I hated math and science that didn ' t revolve around human life or animal life . " Gerri explained .

" I was just a history girl and that was it . " Dani said .

" They are both smarter than me . " James admitted .

" Me too , " Harris agreed .

" AMW were never rocket scientists Kaz , " Daniels explained .

" Yeah , I know aerodynamics is not exactly their thing . " Kaz said .

" They left that to the ultimate team at the time Triple X , cause we all know that Elix Skipper , Low Ki , and myself were very good at defying the laws of gravity . " Daniels said .

" Yeah and that ' s why AMW ended Triple X with their on Power - plex move during the Six Sides of Steel , James . " Chris said .

" Yeah , which lead to two more fabulous teams being made in the future , myself and AJ Styles and then Bad Influence . " Daniels continued .

" Yeah and you know that I can definitely defy the laws of gravity , CD , cause Matt Bentley , Johnny Devine , and Myself did just that quite a bit . " Kazarian said .

" Oh , yeah , but who created tag team division in TNA , who was the one constant for four years ? " Harris asked .

" The one constant team for four years was AMW . " Storm said .

" Told you these guys would be double trouble . " Gerri said looking at Dani .

" You weren ' t telling me something I didn ' t already know . " Dani agreed .

The guys looked at the girls and all of them started laughing .


	6. Stalkers

_A/N : That was a fun ride to the bar for the group ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do own the story ._

Chapter 6 : Stalkers

**Local Bar**

The group had finally made it to the local bar and they were all ready to have some fun after the wrestling show . As the limo stopped James got out and helped the ladies out first and then the rest of the guys got out .

" What a gentlemen ? " Gerri whispered to Dani .

" Yeah , you in love with a Cowboy . " Dani whispered back to Gerri . None of the boys heard them .

" Maybe , I saw you in the limo trying to cuddle up next to Kazarian . " Gerri continued to whisper .

" Why not he is a handsome man ? " Dani whispered looking over at Kaz .

" Hey , ladies , what are we whispering about ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing , " Gerri and Dani both said .

" You three going to stay out here or get a drink with us ? " Roode asked .

They all walked into the club and went to the bartender to order what they wanted and then went and found a table big enough for all of them .

" Hmm , half of the people in here are college kids . " Gerri said .

" You were there once . " Dani said .

" Yeah, but how many of them you think are underage ? " Gerri asked .

" Probably quite a few of them . " Dani looked at the kids partying .

" You girls seem a little unsure about this place ? " AJ asked .

" No , its not the club , its the people in the club . " Gerri said .

" Gerri is so use to being in the backwoods drinking instead of in a club worrying about what wacko maybe in the bars . " Dani explained .

" Hey , I ' ve been to plenty of bars that wasn ' t back in the woods . But , I don ' t like trouble when I am out having fun . " Gerri informed them .

" Girl , you need to learn to relax when you are in a bar . " James said .

Gerri looked at him and then made eye contact with Dani who knew why Gerri was so cautious .

" Gerri , you ' re fine . " Dani said .

" Yeah , I know but don ' t think I am going to get caught with my back to the door , Dani . " Gerri said .

" You look frightened . " Daniels said .

" I don ' t want to talk about it , it may make my nerves worse . " Gerri said .

" What happened ? Ouch , James ! " Harris and Roode both asked but ended up receiving smacks on the back of the head from James because of them being unsensitive .

" Gerri , you can talk about it . " Dani reassured her .

" It happened before I moved in with Dani right after I became legal limit . I was at one of the bars alone . I shouldn ' t have gone alone , but I went and called a taxi to take me to the bar . I was in there maybe a minute or so enjoying the beer , I was celebrating my graduating college on my own and thought it was no big deal . Then I saw a guy in the corner of the room watching me from a table , it was creepy the way he kept staring at me , but I didn ' t let it get to me and just finished the beer that I had . Then I paid my tab and walked out the bar after calling the taxi to come pick me up . I didn ' t realize until I got home that night that he had followed the cab to my home . I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock at the door and I normally check through a window before I open any door to let someone into my house . So , when I checked through the window I saw him standing at his car and he was staring back at me through the window directly ot me and then I heard knocking at my door again and realized that he had someone else with him . I walked out of the room to the back of the house and some how he knew I went to the back of the house cause I saw him again out the back window of the house . I finally ran to my room where my phone was and an old 22 Winchester Rifle my grandfather left me . I took the phone called the police , my parents and Dani , and then I hid in one of my closets with that rifle in hand , fully loaded . I never been more scared of anything in my life . After that I sold that place and moved into the place I got now with Dani . " Gerri said .

" She wouldn ' t go to the bar for awhile there and when ever she wanted beer or Jack , cause that ' s all she drinks , Gerri would go to the liquor store or convenient store and bring it home . " Dani said .

" Make sense why you don ' t like bars . " Kaz said .

" Well , you don ' t have to worry about tonight cause if any guy is caught staring at you or harassing you this here Cowboy will deal with him . " James made it clear to her .

" Thanks Cowboy , you know they never caught them , the ones who followed me to my home . " Gerri said .

" Does it scare you ? " Roode asked .

" Sometimes , I still double back if I am in a car or look to see if someone is following me . " Gerri explained .

" What if someone does follow you ? " Harris asked curiously .

" Pick up the phone call someone I know and then drive to the nearest hospital , police , or fire station I can find . Neither one would allow a person to get hurt and plus I went to high school with the son of the police chief here in town now , so , usually I call him first . " Gerri said .

" It was a shame at first Gerri not going out . She use to go out with a lot of friends and put them to shame dancing . " Dani said .

" Hmm , would asking you to dance be against your wishes to not having your back to the door ? " James asked .

" No , it wouldn ' t . " Gerri smiled .

" You better watch it , Storm is quite the man on the dance floor . " Harris told her .

" I ' m not scared . " Gerri said as she allowed James to lead her to the dance floor .

" May take her mind off of things . " Dani said once Gerri was away from them .

" I am going to get another beer . " Harris said getting up and walking to the bar .

" Wait up , " Roode and Styles both said leaving Dani alone with Bad Influence and following Wildcat to the bar .

Dani , looked at Kaz and Daniels for a moment particularly Kazarian and then turned to look back at James and Gerri dancing happy he was taking her mind off of the bar .

" Hey , Dani , why are you so quiet ? " Kazarian asked .

" I ' m watching Gerri to make sure she doesn ' t start stressing out . " Dani said .

" Storm , won ' t allow anything to happen to her . " Daniels said .

" You sure ? " Dani asked .

" Yeah , Storm may be a bit rugged but he wouldn ' t dream of laying his hands on woman or a child . James , would even go as far as to protect her . " Kazarian reassured Dani .

" Yeah , she has been scared of that day for so long , at first she would lock herself in her room and only come out to eat . " Dani told them .

" So , what about you ? Why do you like history so much ? " Kazarian asked her .

" History can teaches how to not allow problems of the past to determine how our future will be . The answers and the mysterious you solve from what generations left behind also tell the story of how we got here or what others believed to make them live the way they did in the past . " Dani answered .

" Hmm , we have a smart lady sitting with us Kaz . " Daniels said .

" I know CD . " Kazarian agreed .

" What other things do you like besides history ? " Daniels asked .

" I like vampires . " Dani smiled .

" Vampires ? " Kazarian and Daniels both asked looking at each other .

" Yes , vampires are cool . " Dani said .

" Alright , I believe you , just no biting okay . " Kazarian said .

" I don ' t know if I can promise that . " Dani said .

" Dani , I need my partner . " Daniels said .

" Then I will refrain from sinking my teeth into flesh for now . " Dani hissed like a vampire .

" That ' s creepy . " Bad Influence both said .

" For a minute I thought there was another cat at the table . " Harris said as he came back over from getting another beer .

" No , I was just showing Bad Influence my vampiric nature . " Dani said .

" Cool , " Chris said looking over at his partner and Gerri dancing .

" Storm and Gerri looks like they are having fun . " Roode commented as he and AJ walked back to the table .

" Yeah , they do . " Dani agreed .

James and Gerri finished dancing and started back towards the rest of the group and the table

" Wow , you really can dance . " James said .

" I just like to have fun , Cowboy . " Gerri smiled .

" Nothing wrong with having fun . " James agreed .

" But , they ' re more than ways to have fun than you can give her , Storm . " Kid Kash walked up to them with Austin Aries .

" I agree , where is your pretty friend , princess ? " Aries asked .

" Princess , Aries , I am as far from a princess as you can get and my friend is none of your concern . " Gerri rolled her eyes .

" Oh , come on now girl , don ' t be like that . We just want to have a good time that ' s all and we want your friend to join us and then maybe you can see how real men behave and like the Cowboy here and his band of losers . " Kash said .

" Watch it idiot . " James growled .

" Kash , I don ' t think you are quite man enough for me and I definitely know Aries over there isn ' t man enough for my friend . So , do us a favor and leave us alone and do yourselves a favor and forget about before you fall on your over a situation that you can win . " Gerri warned them .

" Oh , you got owned . " Storm said .

" Shut up , Cowboy . " Aries getting in the Storm ' s face along with Kash .

" Boy , you keep thinking you are top stuff then we will knock you down a few notches and then see how bad you still think you are . " Kash helping Aries .

" I have a better idea , how about both of you back off of my brother before you learn what its like to mess with America ' s Most Wanted when we ' re angry . " Harris walked over after seeing trouble and stood next to Storm .

" Same goes for us . " Roode said with the rest of Fortune standing behind him .

" Alright , alright , we can take a hint . Come on Kash , lets go . " Aries backed up with Kash and left out the door .

" Seriously , can ' t they learn to not be a headache ? " AJ asked .

" Stupidity can never me helped or fixed AJ . " Kazarian said .

" Gerri , you okay ? " Dani asked .

" Yeah , except for Kash breathing on me . Man , why do all of the creepy guys want to follow me ? The guy at bar , all of those weirdos in college , and now Aries and Kash , I feel like a magnet for trouble . " Gerri shook her head .

" I ' m not trouble am I ? " James asked .

" No , you are not trouble . None of you guys are trouble , but most of the guys I deal with are trouble . " Gerri answered .

" Daniels not trouble , I will believe it when I see it . " AJ said .

" Hey , Allen Jones , I am not trouble . " Daniels said .

" Kazy , you are not any trouble for these guys are you ? " Dani asked .

" No , not all , I am very well behaved . " Kazarian said .

" Yeah , right . " Roode said .

" Who are you trying to convience ? " Harris asked .

" No one , " Kazarian said .

" So , what now ? " Gerri asked yawning .

" Somebody is tired . " Dani said laying her head on Gerri ' s shoulder .

" You are too . " Gerri said .

" Maybe , " Dani yawned .

" What do you say about calling it a night guys ? " James asked .

" I ' m in . " Roode and Harris both said .

" Yeah , long day tomorrow . " AJ agreed .

" I agree . " Kazarian said .

" Time to get these old bones to bed . " Daniels said .

" Old Man . " Storm , Roode , Styles , Kaz , and Harris all said at the same time .

" You guys will get there one day . " Daniels said .

" You guys are funny , but I am to tired to laugh . " Gerri said .

" Me too . " Dani agreed .

The group left the bar and took the girls back to their house in the limo and then the guys left after telling the girls good night . Dani and Gerri then went in the house and went to bed for a good nights sleep .


	7. Rock Angels

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the wrestlers . I do not own any of the songs . I do own the story , the first song is personal to me as it was played at my high school graduation party for me and my closest friends ._

_**Friends Forever by Vitamin C **_

_**A Friend to Me by Garth Brooks **_

Chapter 7 : Rock Angels

**2 Weeks Later**

" Gerri , are you ready to go ? " Dani asked had on black leather pants with Metallica symbols on them and the familiar Metallica shuriken symbol , her favorite Bad Influence shirt , and black boots.

" Yep, " Gerri came out in her favorite black jeans with a chrome star belt buckle in the middle of her belt , she was sporting her favorite AMW shirt, a black and white bandana black leather biker boots, and had her guitar case with the guitar in hand .

The girls left the house headed to Joe ' s Karoake Bar , what Dani didn ' t know was that Gerri had contacted the guys to come to the show . So , Dani was going to be even more surprised when she saw Fortune and Wildcat at the show , but Gerri really wanted to see Storm again and she knew Dani wanted to see Kazarian .

" Why are you smiling ? " Dani asked .

" Just excited for the show . " Gerri said .

" I don ' t believe you . " Dani looked at Gerri who was once again driving to the show.

" Sorry About Your Damn Luck , " Gerri said .

" Uhm, no offense but you are not the Cowboy . " Dani said .

" And ? " Gerri asked .

" Nothing . " Dani said as Gerri pulled into the bar .

" Let ' s go rock this place girl . " Gerri said parking the car and stepping out of the car grabbing her guitar from the back .

" Yeah girly , " Dani said also getting out of the car and through the backstage door .

" So , what are we starting off with today ? " Gerri asked .

" Friends Forever . " Dani said .

" Sounds good to me . " Gerri said .

" Alright girls everything is ready . " One of the bouncers said to the girls .

" Showtime , " Dani and Gerri both said going to the stage .

Gerri hooked up her guitar before both of them stepped up into the spotlight, Gerri had already spot Fortune and Chris , but Dani hadn ' t seen them yet .

" Welcome to Joe ' s Karoake Bar , we have two very special guests tonight who are going to give all of us a night of fun , introducing Dani and Gerri , the Rock Angels . " The owner of the bar known as Big Joe introduced the girls.

" Evening ladies and gentlemen , I am Dani and this is my partner Gerri . Gerri is actually going start us off with one of her songs . " Dani said as Gerri held up a rock and roll hand gesture with a smile .

" This song takes me back to my high school graduation night , when the people that you spent the last four years with part ways into the great unknown to pay their tribute to society . " Gerri said as she strummed the first few chords of the song and started sing .

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_  
_Where we ' re gonna be when we turn 25_  
_I keep thinking times will never change_  
_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_  
_But when we leave this year we won ' t be coming back_  
_No more hanging out cause we ' re on a different track_  
_And if you got something that you need to say_  
_You better say it right now cause you don ' t have another day_  
_Cause we ' re moving on and we can ' t slow down_  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
_And I keep thinking of that night in June_  
_I didn ' t know much of love_  
_But it came too soon_  
_And there was me and you_  
_And then we got real blue_  
_We ' d stay at home talking on the telephone_  
_And we would get so excited and we ' d get so scared_  
_Laughing at ourselves thinking life ' s not fair_  
_And this is how it feels_

_[ 1 ]_  
_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_So if we get the big jobs_  
_And we make the big money_  
_When we look back now_  
_Will our jokes still be funny ?_  
_Will we still remember everything we learned in school ?_  
_Still be trying to break every single rule_  
_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man ?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won ' t interfere with her tan ?_  
_I keep , keep thinking that it ' s not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it ' s a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

_[ Repeat 1 ]_

_La , la , la , la :_  
_Yeah , yeah , yeah_  
_La , la , la , la :_  
_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now ?_  
_Can we survive it out there ?_  
_Can we make it somehow ?_  
_I guess I thought that this would never end_  
_And suddenly it ' s like we ' re women and men_  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around ?_  
_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_  
_I keep , keep thinking that it ' s not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it ' s a time to fly_

_[ Repeat 1 ( 3x ) ] _

A round of applause could be heard from the crowd .

" Thank you , " Gerri said .

Dani took the next song .

_Well you and I_  
_We ' re buddies_  
_And we ' ve been since we first met_  
_Me and you_  
_Well we ' ve sure been through_  
_Our share of laughter and regret_

_Lord knows we ' ve had our bad days_  
_And more than once we ' ve disagreed_  
_But you ' ve always been a friend to me_

_You can be so stubborn_  
_There ' s times I think you just like to fight_  
_And I hope and pray_  
_I live to see a day_  
_When you say I might be right_

_And there ' s times I ' d rather kill you_  
_Than listen to your honesty_  
_But you ' ve always been a friend to me_

_You ' ve always been_  
_Time and again_  
_The one to take my hand_  
_And show to me it ' s okay to be_  
_Just the way I am_  
_With no apology_

_Oh you ' ve always been_  
_And you will ' til God knows when_  
_Yes you ' ve always been a friend to me_

A couple of more songs were played before the girls got a break half into the show.

" Rock Angels, will be taking a short break , so , feel free to move around and stretch before the last half of the show . " Big Joe said again .

Both girls walked backstage glad to stretch for a few minutes.

" I saw you looking over in the corner of the bar a couple of times, are you expecting someone to be here Gerri ? " Dani asked .

" Yep, right there , " Gerri said when she saw Storm , Harris , and Kazarian standing next to the backstage door .

Dani mouth dropped open when she saw them and then looked at Gerri.

" Don ' t go into shock before the show is over . " Gerri said walking towards the boys with Dani following as she closed her mouth .

" Ladies , " Storm said tipping his hat .

" I see you guys got my message . " Gerri said .

" What message ? " Dani asked .

" For them to be here . " Gerri said .

" So , that ' s how they found out , is it just the three of you ? " Dani asked .

" No , Bobby , AJ , and Daniels are over there . " Harris said .

" So , you girls do this often ? " Kazarian asked .

" When we can get out . " Dani said looking at Gerri standing next to Storm .

" What ? " Gerri asked .

" You are very sneaky . " Dani said .

" No I ' m not . " Gerri said .

" So , should I get you a beer ? " Storm asked Gerri .

" Not until after the show is over , Cowboy . " Gerri said .

" Yeah , I need my partner all there for the last half of the show . " Dani said making Harris and Kazarian laugh .

" What so funny ? " Gerri asked .

" I used to think the same thing about Storm bringing beer to the ring . " Harris said .

" Yeah , same here . " Kazarian said .

" I wrestle better after I had a few . " James said in a matter of fact tone .

" Right , " Harris and Kazarian said .

" I do , " Storm looked at both of them .

" I believe you Cowboy even if they don ' t . " Gerri said .

" Thank you , at least someone does . " Storm said .

" Are you ladies ready for the last half ? " Big Joe stuck his head out from behind the curtain to ask them .

" Yeah , come on Gerri . " Dani said .

" Coming , we ' ll see you boys after the show . " Gerri said then looked into the Cowboy ' s blue eyes .

The Rock Angels head back to the stage. 


End file.
